1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector in which the structures of the terminals are simplified and meet the requirements of high speed transmission.
2. Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,565, as shown in FIGS. 1-2, a conventional electrical connector A is disclosed, and has terminals B which are capable of transmitting information signals with high speed. In order to meet the requirements of high speed transmission, the terminals B are designated to align in series, wherein a positioning portion B1 is formed on the middle part of each terminal B. Each positioning portion B1 is approximately formed as U-shaped so as to form a notch B2.
The conventional electrical connector A can transmit information signals with high speed; however, as shown in FIG. 2, the terminals B are deformed easily because of the notches B2 formed on the middle part of the positioning portion B1 upon assembling the terminals B to the conventional electrical connector A. In fact, the notches B2 not only reduce the mechanical strength of the terminals B but also complicate the structure of the terminals B.
Particularly, besides meeting the requirements of high speed transmission, electrical connectors are designated to meet the requirements for reduced thickness. Therefore, in order to meet the requirements for reduced thickness, the height of each terminal B of the conventional electrical connector A is limited, and so is the height of edges of the notch B2. Under this arrangement, upon assembling the terminals B on the conventional electrical connector A, the terminals B are deformed easily, so that the two ends of the notch B2 contact each other. Consequently, the transmission speed is reduced.
Additionally, when the terminals B are deformed, weld legs B3 of the terminals B are also tilted, so that the flatness of the weld legs B3 is not uniform after the terminals B are assembled on the conventional electrical connector A. Based on this, conditions of solder empty or non-wetting of the weld legs B3 occur. Additionally, besides the weld legs B3 are tilted easily, contacting arms B4 of the terminals B are also deformed and tilted easily, so that the contacting arms B4 cannot connect electrically to a connecting member in an efficient manner. Eventually, an electrical failure condition occurs.